


Sex Dice

by marvelousfvcks



Category: The Bronze (2015)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Sex Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelousfvcks/pseuds/marvelousfvcks
Summary: Lance Tucker is kinky as fuck in bed and you can’t tell me otherwise.





	

Before you started dating Lance Tucker, you were completely unaware at how kinky he was but more importantly, how kinky you were. You suppose it took the right man to bring it out of you and God you were happy he did. There was something about Lance that just compelled you to want to do the sordid things he suggested. And that’s how you wound up here, laying naked on your bed with an equally naked Lance, a pair of sex dice between you. 

“Alright Kitten this is how it works, you roll the dice and whatever combination you get is what you do, easy right?” His voice was husky with desire at the anticipation of what was about to happen, the sound alone enough to stir arousal within you.

“Yeah, I got it,” you whispered in response, your voice unable to go any louder, “Who’s going first?”

Lance’s signature smirk was all you got in acknowledgment before his large hands plucked the dice from the bed and rolled them, throwing them out between the both of you. 

‘Lick - Lips’

You giggled at the combination and looked towards Lance, raising an eyebrow in challenge, the corner of your lips rising in amusement. His eye’s narrowed in mock-annoyance as he crawled on top of you slowly - drawing out the movements and causing your lust to grow. His face hovered above yours before his mouth lowered and his tantalizing tongue came out to gently stroke across your sealed lips, the action causing you to sigh and he used the opportunity to press his lips against yours, his tongue delving into your mouth caressing your own to move against his in a heated kiss. 

He pulled away slowly, his eyes tracing over your features. “That was cheating, it said ‘lick lips’ not kiss them,” your breathed out against his lips. 

He chuckled, murmuring against your shoulder: “I did lick your lips, there’s no rules against stopping there though Kitten” nipping the soft skin of your neck. 

You grabbed the dice from the bed, throwing them back down to find out what you have to do. 

‘Nibble - Above Waist’ 

You bite your lip and looked up at Lance, whose eyes had blown wide with Lust, only a small ring of blue visible. Pushing him onto his back and crawling down his body, you sucked random marks into the toned skin of his torso and bites onto his abs, Lance watching you in suspense with a hooded stare. You paused at the tattoo that painted his lower stomach, and began to trace the ribbon of his Gold; his hands twitching at his sides, desperate to weave themselves in your hair and push your head down. Only when his cock was twitching against his stomach did you pull away, completely avoiding his weeping tip that was aching to be touched, much to Lance’s annoyance. 

His head raised to meet yours as he gave you a look of incredulity, his eyebrows raising in a near comically way. You giggled at the reaction you were able to pull from him and shrugged in response to his glaringly obvious question. 

“I did what the dice told me too: no more, no less.” 

His eyes narrowed at you and a sly smirk crossed his face. Before you could even question it pushed you back and rolled the dice once more, eagerly waiting for them to settle on the bed. 

‘Fondle-Chest’ 

His eyes met yours and the desire swimming in his blue orbs made you clench your thighs together in anticipation, an action Lance reveled in. Pushing you to rest against the pillows, Lance hovered over you once more, his lips lightly brushing over the supple skin of your chest; a light gasp escaping your parted lips at the sensation as goose bumps followed in their wake. 

Hot lips enclosed around one of your nipples as his eyes flickered up to yours right as he strongly sucked on the bud, causing a wail to tear from your lips. Lance took that as his queue to really get to work; grazing his teeth against the nipple in his mouth whilst his hand came to palm to your neglected breast, fingers deftly pulling against the nipple so until it was as sensitive as the other. Your chest arched into his touch, desperate for more, and your arousal coated your thighs with its intensity. The foreplay had gone on for long enough. 

“La-Lance please, can we - ugh - just fu-fuck now?”

His deep chuckle met your ears and you knew he wasn’t through with you yet: “Aw, does Kitten not like being teased? It’s not nice is it?” 

Oh fuck, he’s getting pay back. Fine, two can play at this game. 

Grabbing the forgotten dice you willed yourself to roll them once more. 

‘Suck - Below Waist’

Jackpot! 

You pushed Lance onto his back, his wide eyes transfixed on the words engraved on the dice. You were pretty sure from the look on his face he was praying to whoever was listening to thank them for such an invention as sex dice. You were unwilling to let him stay on such thoughts any longer, sliding down his body and gripped his already leaking cock, using the pre-cum as lubricant. His hips bucked in shock at finally having his aching cock given some needed attention, his hands weaved themselves through your locks not yet pushing you but you knew they would eventually - Lance liked to be in control. 

Licking a strip from the base to his tip you heard him sharply hiss at the unexpected warmth on his sensitive cock, the grip he had on your hair getting tighter in encouragement. Deciding to put him out of his misery (and, eventually, yours) you lapped at the dripping beads at his head before taking him into your mouth. You pushed your head down his shaft, tongue tracing the prominent vein on the underside of his cock, the head of his cock hitting the back of your throat. You swallowed around him, basking in the guttural groan that tore from his throat. You bobbed your head quickly, building his orgasm, and pushed your head back into his hands as indication to take over like you new he wanted to. He took the hint, pulling all the strands of hair away from your face into a make shift pony tail and started pushing and pulling your head up and down his cock, taking full control. His hips began to buck uncontrollably into your mouth and his grunts were animalistic in nature, only serving to turn you on more. 

Your eyes lifted to meet his, keeping them wide and innocent the way you knew drove him mad. And like always, it worked. 

He pulled you off his painfully hard cock, throwing you down on the bed, causing you to bounce at the impact. You looked up at him in shock as he forced your legs apart, hands bruising the soft skin of your thighs as he pinned them to the bed beneath you. 

“Such a fucking tease, aren’t you Y/N?” He rolled his hips between your legs, his thick cock gliding between your wet lips, rubbing against your clit causing you to arch against him. 

Your hands dug into the skin of his back as your nails raked down his skin in an effort to keep composure. You felt his lips on your neck and yelped when he began biting down on the skin, knowing there would be bruises in his wake that you wouldn’t be able to cover. You writhed beneath him, needing more, needing him to drive you into the mattress so good you wouldn’t be able to walk for a week. 

Licking at the shell of his ear, you basked in the small shiver than ran down his back, and whispered into his ear: “Come on Tucker, that all you got?” 

Lance’s head snapped him, blazing eyes locking on yours, his harsh grip tightening on your thighs creating a deliciously sharp pain. His lips meshed against yours in a punishing kiss, a battle of tongues, teeth clashing against each other. It was dirty, sinful, and down-round carnal the consuming need you had for each other. 

Pulling away from the kiss, he rested his forehead against yours, panting against each others mouths from the intensity of the kiss. A dark smirk played n his lips adding to the fires of your desire. 

“Not even close Kitten” He growled against your lips.

He took his heavy cock in his hand, soaking it in your juices before snapping his hips forward burying himself in your dripping cunt. You both moaned at the needed relief, he gave you no time to adjust before setting a brutal pace - his cock filling you repeatedly, pressing against your sensitive spots causing you to cry out with every snap of his hips. 

“Fu-Fuck Lance, right there baby, shit” 

You raised your hips to meet his thrusts, pushing him further into you. He raised to his knees, hands cupping your ass to give him a better angle to graze against your g-spot. 

“Come on Y/N, cum for me, cum all over my cock Kitten - fuck” 

Your hands grasped at the shits beneath you as you thrashed on the bed, mouth falling open in a silent scream as your orgasm tore through you. Your pussy clamping down on his cock with a vice grip caused Lance’s hips to stutter as his own orgasm finally came, your cunt milking his cum from him. 

He collapsed on top of you, panting against your neck as you ran your hands down his soft skin to calm you both down. Lance lifted his head to look at you, his usual mischievous glint returned matching his cocky smirk, “So Kitten, take it you liked the sex dice then?” 

You giggled at him, as you tried to regulate your breathing, sucking your bottom lip into your mouth you nodded your head, “Yes, very much.”

He pulled out of you, laying on his side, pulling you to rest on his chest. His hands caressing the skin of your back, lips pressing soft kisses against your forehead as you traced senseless shapes on his chest, the both of you basking in your post-orgasm glow. 

“So what else did you wanna try out?” 

You felt him smirk against your forehead in response to your question. 

“Oh kitten, just you wait.”


End file.
